Administrative Core (AC). The AC is responsible for monitoring scientific progress and production, communicating decisions and priorities of the SC to the Cores, dissemination of information internally, to collaborators, NIGMS, SBPs, and the scientific community (via the Web + Publications), and integration among Cores. The AC hosts the monthly SC meetings, and weekly management and operations teleconferences, chaired by AC manager, Marc Elsliger. The AC continues to maintain Windows Database and Linux Servers for communication and transfer of data between the TSRI-CC, GNF-CC and the Central JCSG DB, and relies primarily on standard off the shelve software solutions with a robust database backend and is closely linked to the BIC informatics group at UCSD. This environment provides industry standard productivity tools for management and administration of the JCSG as a heterogeneous, multi-institutional center. This centralized resource includes email, scheduling and calendaring support via an MS Exchange Server, a document exchange portal for all JCSG staff members and JCSG collaborators through a web-based SharePoint portal, and storage is provided on each server in a RAID5 configuration. Resources are re-evaluated annually.